Forgive me
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are far from each other. But who said he couldn't think the same thing. Perhaps their feelings are not so different. Sorry for the summary, it's suxx


Hello everyone.

This is a one-shot song/fic on the famous couple Sasu-Saku.

I confess, it is sad, I'm sorry for that. ^^

But I was inspired by the song of Vanessa Carlton Rinse.

I dont have Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke :D

And I havent too the song by Vanessa Carlton Rinse

* * *

*** Forgive Me ***

* * *

It was a soft summer night.

Sakura looked out the window, she had a spectacular view of all Konoha.

She thought back to the old team 7.

When Sasuke was still among them.

Those were the good old days.

She wondered if Sasuke would not have gone, how it would be now?

She saw the pictures of herself at 12, she felt so miserable, to be a boring pointless fangirl.

But hey, she was young, everybody make mistakes.

And it is certain that she never did it again.

She has improved, she grew, she became stronger.

But still, despite everything, she misses her old team ...

she wanted them proved to everyone that she was not the same little girl who needs protection.

She wondered how she would feel if she saw Sasuke ..

_Sasuke, I loved you ..._

You were a good Sasuke before.

What are you doing now?

Have you forgotten about us?

You know, we still look for you?

We could perhaps not forgive you, but at least will try to forget.

But we just want you back Sasuke ...

_Sasuke I ..._

_... dont know ..._

* * *

**xox**

**- Extracted of song : Rinse by Vanessa Carlton -**

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes_

_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise._

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way_

_And if she runs aways she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be the worse than leaving something behind_

_It's loneliness she finds..._

_If only he was mine._

**xox**

* * *

As for Sasuke, that night he felt strangely calm and peaceful.

But he also felt a little guilty of something ...

He thought that someone was probably watching the same sky that him.

And only one name came to his mouth.

_Sakura ..._

If only you knew, Sakura, everything I feel for you ...

If only I had not been so foolish, and leave you alone on this bench.

Maybe I should have listened to you?

No, my priorities were more important.

I think now, you gotta be stronger. But you do still need protection.

What are you doing?

Do you still love me?

Because me Sakura, I still think of you ...

_Sakura, I loved you ..._

But now I'm lost, because we are against each other.

I am not the "nice Sasuke " , that you knew, but you will still love me like that?

I do not ever again become the same as you liked ...

I'll always stay this Sasuke.

I know that we are at war from now.

And that may be I should kill you.

You were a friend, and you have become my enemy.

I know you could die.

Do it hurt me? I dont really know ... I dont know.

I never were also troubled.

But I know I am the cause of it all.

That's all my fault.

I deserve just that you hate me.

But I have more questions ...

Why do you want me back?

Why do you want me that much?

_Sakura ... I..._

_... dont know ..._

* * *

**xox**

_She needs to be held in his arms to be free._

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man._

_She must rinse him_

_she can't rinse him_

_she can't, she won't, she must rinse him._

_She must rinse this all away._

_She can't hold him this way._

_She must rinse this all away._

_She can't love him this way …_

**xox**

* * *

That night, there, two people trying to find their feelings ...

Maybe one day they will rebuild something together.

Maybe love will win against hate.

Or even worse, death awaits them, maybe.

Nobody knows.

But they are ready to take the risk.

At least, just to see one last time the face of each other.

* * *

_Sakura ... forgive me for become so evil_

_Sasuke ... forgive me_

* * *

Maybe one day their world wouldn't broke.

Maybe they could finally be happy.

Even if they are not together.

But it would be too simple.

And life is not easy.

And they know it.

In any case that was the end of the story.

_At least for now.._.

* * *

I hope that it pleased you.

It's a little one shot I know ^^.

I hope I havent made too many mistakes ...

I know my english isn't really good héhé

I wait for your comments:)

Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
